


The Secret

by solonarrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Cheating, Eventual Smut, Football, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonarrry/pseuds/solonarrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary - Niall Horan is a normal 17 year old boy. He is dating the school Football captain. No one knows they are together, or that they are gay. One day his world is threatened when someone finds out his secret. How far will Niall go to ensure that the secret is not revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first EVER Fanfiction. This is has not be beta'd so please excuse any mistakes or if the story doesn't flow. I will try and get another chapter up by tomorrow. Please let me know what you think by leaving comments or giving me a 'kudos' 
> 
> Much love,  
> Bek x

Niall Horan attends a comprehensive school in Cheshire after moving from Ireland to the small town. A member of the football team, along with his friends Liam, Olly and Louis. Louis is the captain of the football team and is also Niall's boyfriend. This fact is kept a secret between the two boys, but how long will it remain a secret?

-

Harry Styles attends the same school in Chesire. He is not on the football. He actually despises most of the players on the team, with Louis Tomlinson being at the top of that list. What happens when he finds out a secret that could potentially destroy the pedestal that Louis Tomlinson is perched on?


	2. Chapter 1: Niall

I stepped out my front door to set of for the long walk to school and saw the grey clouds looming above. This would usually turn my mood sour, but today it did not. I had the most amazing weekend. On Saturday, my school football team had our first match of the season, against last year’s champions, and we won 3-2. The captain of our team was so happy with me after I had scored the winning goal. I’m not sure if this is because of the skill I showed, or the fact that we have recently started dating.

  
Yes, I am dating the captain of the football team, Louis Tomlinson. The two of us have been friends ever since I moved from Ireland to Doncaster for the when I was 15 as a result of my father getting a job offer . It was only recently that I begun have feelings for my best friend and teammate. I was surprised when he kissed me a month ago whilst we were playing football in the park near his house. I ran in to do a slide tackle when I accidentally clipped his ankles making him fall straight on top of me. It was a tense few moments of looking into his crystal blue eyes, then he was leaning in and attached his lips to mine.

  
He was shocked by his actions and he ran away from me within a few seconds. After I caught up to him just before his house, I was able to convince him that I didn’t mind him kissing me at all, and that I was gay. It was about a year ago when I started to realise that I actually didn’t look at girls in the way a straight male should. Of course I thought that there were some pretty girls in our year, which is why it probably took me so long to figure out that I wasn’t sexually attracted to them.

  
As I am halfway to school, I remember the Sunday that we spent together. Louis took me down to that same park near his house, except this time he took me to a more secluded area. After he took me along a path, we arrived at a pond. The water was glistening and when I looked back over to Louis, it was reflected in his eyes. He really was perfect with light brown hair swept messily across is forehead.

  
Just as I am remembering this image, the boy I am daydreaming about comes into sight. He is talking with Liam, just outside our school. I am almost near them when Liam spots me walking over.

  
“Nialler! Our superstar! How are you?” He shouted, taking a couple more steps forward before wrapping me in a hug. After I pulled back I looked up to Liam’s face.

  
“Superstar?” I question, quirking one eyebrow up in his direction.

  
“Well, you did win us the game on Saturday!” He replied, his eyes crinkling from grinning so wide.

  
“Yes, but my goal wouldn’t have made a difference if you and Olly didn’t score the first two.” I countered, nudging him lightly.

  
“Ok, you two” another voice chimed in, “stop flirting.” I looked over Liam’s shoulder to where the voice came from. Louis was standing with arms folded across his chest eyeing the two of us with a grin.

  
“You’re just jealous that I got the first hug.” Liam said, spinning around to face Louis again, whilst putting an arm around my shoulder. “He obviously loves me more.” He continued chuckling a bit. Oh, Liam. If you only you actually knew that Louis and I were dating. We still hadn’t told anyone about us, I hadn’t even told Liam I was gay.

  
After the kiss Louis and I shared, we talked about what we should do. We ended up deciding to date each other, but not tell anyone. He explained to me that he didn’t want anyone knowing he was gay because he was the captain of the football team and might lose respect if other players weren’t supportive. He also didn’t want to be ridiculed by our immature and narrow-minded peers. It did make sense, but I still felt guilty for not telling Liam sometimes.  
I shrugged Liam’s arm off gently and walked over to Louis, give him a quick hug hello. I then turned back to Liam, my arm grazing against Louis as I struggled to not entwine our fingers together.

  
“Don’t be so sure about that Liam.” I told him, chuckling. I glanced sidewise at Louis seeing a smug look appear on his nice. “This guy here was my first friend when I moved here.”

  
“It was only by two hours!” He replied, feigning hurt. “Not my fault I wasn’t in your first class.” After Liam finished there was a loud piercing sound signalling that it was time to make our way to class. Obediently, we shuffled along with the other students to our first classes. Liam and Louis had double English together in their first period, whilst I had Psychology, which on a Monday morning was definitely not the subject I wanted.

  
“I guess I’ll see you guys after this class.” I said, when we arrived at their classroom.

  
“Niall, please, I can’t take your excitement for your first class!” Louis replied sarcastically.

  
“Psychology is just the worst subject to have on a Monday morning.” Turning my gaze to the floor.

  
“Yeah, it isn’t the best… You’d better get going, other wise Mr Henderson is going to have your arse for being late.” He said a bit softer. I felt Louis’ hand on my shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. I look up into his eyes, knowing that we wish he could pull me in for a small cuddle and a peck on the lips.

  
“You’re right.” I said before giving him a quick smile and heading towards my classroom. I got there when the late bell sounded and heading toward the middle row on far side of the classroom to take my seat before Mr Henderson started his lesson.


	3. Chapter 2: Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for the awesome response on the first chapter! Here is the second chapter for you and it's much longer. Enjoy!

It had only been 10 minutes into my double period of Psychology when I started to feel bored by Mr Henderson’s lesson. I couldn’t tell if it was because of the content he was teaching, or the way his monotone voice seemed to drone over every single word. I turned my head to look outside the windows to the school fields. The grey clouds I saw when I was walking to school now looked darker and more threatening, with the promise of a heavy downpour. That meant having to stay in for our breaks. I absolutely hated having to be indoors for break. It made me fidgety and horrible to be around.

I continued to stare out the window, after a few moments drops started to fall from the sky. I sighed. Apparently, a bit to loudly as suddenly Mr Henderson’s voice trailed off and I looked up to see him staring at me, along with the other students who were sat in front of me.

“Is there something the matter, Mr Horan?” He asked in a dry voice. I felt my face become hot under the scrutiny.

“N-no sir.” I replied shyly. He looked annoyed.

“Then please refrain from interrupting my class. Even if you cannot keep up with my lesson.” My face fell into a scowl when I heard sniggers echo around the room. He continued on with his explanation of social psychology and it’s influence of our behaviour we inhabit whilst in the presence of others.

I glanced up to the clock and saw that only 20 minutes had passed in this 80-minute class. Looking back toward my desk I noticed Mr Henderson had stopped mid-sentence. Thinking he was going to make another snide remark about my not paying attention I start to look toward the front, only to hear a loud bang. My head jerked over in the direction of the classroom door, as did many other peering eyes.

Stood just in front of the door was none other, than Harry Styles. Mr Henderson did not look pleased in slightest with the second interruption of his god-awful lesson. He began to rub his forehead before he spoke.

“What is your excuse this time, Mr Styles?” he said like he was already tired of their conversation. Harry just smirked.

“Got held up.” He replied simply. Mr Henderson was not at all satisfied with that answer.

“Well, then I guess you won’t mind if I ‘hold you up’ 20 minutes after class.” The smirk on Harry’s face disappeared.

“But sir, that’s the whole of first break!” Harry complained, without moving away from the door.

“Well, maybe that will teach you not to be late for my class again. Now go and sit down.” Harry just huffed in response and made his way to his seat in the back corner of the classroom.

Once Mr Henderson continued on about conformity and the social influence on human behaviour, I began to zone out again. I remembered to let some of what he was lecturing us about, in case he called on me again. My eyes wandered around the room before landing on Harry. He was slouched over his desk, giving the appearance of writing down notes on what Mr Henderson was saying, but I assumed he was just doodling something, as everyone knew Harry Styles didn’t care about school.

As I continued to stare at him, I took in his appearance a bit more. A scarf held his messy brown curls back; his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. His arms had tattoos sprawled the entire length, disappearing into the sleeve of his black shirt. My eyes scanned his body, reaching down towards his long legs, which were clad with exceptionally tight jeans, which were ripped at the knee. Glancing back towards his face I caught by his vivid green eyes staring directly into mine. He gave me is signature smirk and I realised he knew I had been staring at him. I wonder how long he had watched me gaze at his body.

I quickly looked away from his piercing stare and scolded myself. Why I was taking such an interest in the way Harry looked today? I’ve seen him almost everyday in school since I started here. I know that he is trouble, evident just now as he walked in late to class for no reason at all. He didn’t care about his grades or the infamous reputation he had at this school. Yet, today there was something intriguing about the boy. I reasoned with myself that I must have been that bored by Mr Henderson, that anything would be better than listening to him drone on. My ears perked up a bit when I heard a marker squeaking across the whiteboard. Mr Henderson was writing the instructions for what we are supposed to work for the rest of the lesson. I got out my textbook and began summarising the main theories of social psychology, which was much more interesting than whatever Mr Henderson had rambled on about for 40 minutes.

I felt relieved as soon as I heard the bell echoing throughout the school. Finally, I could get out of this class and spend some time with Louis and Liam. I packed away my books into my bag and turned to stand up when my eyes met again with those emerald eyes, this time they seemed to be full of curiosity. I snapped my head away from their penetrating stare and walked out of the classroom toward Louis and Liam’s classroom. When I arrived Louis was groaning about the heavy rain pelting down outside, voicing the opinions I had before to Liam. I nudged his shoulder and stopped next to him, instantly receiving and wide smile before we started walking off to one of the indoor lunch areas.

“So, how was Henderson?” Louis questioned. My thoughts trailed back to the lesson and sighed.

“Got called out for interrupting the class.” I said slightly annoyed. “I probably sighed a bit too loud when I saw it was raining outside. You know how I get when I am forced to stay indoors… At least my interruption wasn’t the worst one of the class.”

“He is such a nob, I feel sorry for you having him first period.” Liam chimed in cutting off a reply from Louis.

“So, who outshone you and took out worst interruption?” Liam enquired. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it and let out a huff.

“Harry Styles came in 20 minutes late just because he got, ‘Held up’.” I replied and then started to chuckle as a continued “he has to miss the whole first break now though.”

Louis scoffs. “Not surprising, probably just wanted to be centre of attention.”

We reached the lunchroom and went to sit with some of the other guys from the football team. As greeted each other and boastfully congratulated each other for the win on Saturday. I sat down next to Olly and we started praising each other’s goals on the weekend. Apart from Liam and Louis, Olly was probably one of the guys on the team that I really thought of as a good friend. We met at the tryouts for the football team in our first year at the school. We had both been nervous but somehow seemed to find confidence in each other. Since then we have always been goofing around together, keeping the team from getting too serious or overconfident about games.

I unexpectedly feel fingers skim across the back of my hand. I was startled for a moment, before realising the familiar touch knowing it was Louis lightly gliding his fingers around my hand, out of view from everyone else. I felt my lips tug upward into a small smile at the gesture. It was hard not be able to openly show affection in front of our mates. However, given the circumstances it wasn’t an option. These brief moments when we were brave enough to exchange a knowing glance or give a reassuring touch gave me solace that we were doing the right thing by not telling anyone about our relationship.

All too soon our first break was over and we were on our way to our second class of the day. I had Geography next with Liam and Olly. Louis was in the opposite direction so we quickly said bye before heading towards our class. As we made our way through the halls we were mindlessly chattering about football and the season we are hoping to have. The team is looking good and we should be able to make it to the grand final this year if we keep performing like we had done on Saturday.

We walked straight into the classroom. I noticed that the teacher was giving us a stern look as we were the last ones to take our seats. Mrs Fulton began the lesson when we were settled and it was definitely a more bearable lesson. I liked Geography, and I got pretty good grades in the subject so I always looked forward to this class. Mrs Fulton set the tasks for the lesson and we got to work straight away in our groups. Since Liam was pretty serious about any schoolwork and I was really good at Geography we had 1o minutes until class was over so started to quietly chat between us.

Olly and Liam continue the conversation between each other as I begin to get lost in my thoughts. Liam was definitely my best friend. Louis was too, but obviously we weren’t just friends anymore. I am certain Liam would be entirely supportive of my sexual orientation and my relationship with Louis if he were to know. I always feel like we should tell him, as he would be hurt if he thought we didn’t trust him with the secret. However, Louis had reasoned that it wasn’t that he was worried Liam would tell anyone, it was more to the point that we could get too comfortable in public situations and come out unintentionally as a couple before we were ready. I still felt guilty, watching him as his brown eyes focused so intently on whatever Olly was talking about, before running his hand through his short brown hair.

After being silent so long I listened to their conversation to understand what they were talking about. They were still on football. I chuckled to myself; I don’t think these two talk about anything but football. However, they had moved onto talking about the EPL. Well, they were actually having a small argument about who was the best team out of West Brom and Manchester United. I decided to quickly inject myself into this conversation having my own opinion.

“Oi, you’re both wrong.” I said quickly. “It’s obvious that Derby is the best football team." Liam and Olly gave me incredulous looks at my comment.

“Niall!” Liam whined. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Derby County aren’t even in the top-tier of football!”

I shrugged.“They are still the best team.” I paused before continuing. “However, if I was going to take sides in your little argument I’d have to go with you Liam.” He fist pumped in the air quickly realising we were in class and dropped his hand by his side, blushing a bit when Mrs Fulton gave us an unimpressed look.

“Ha! I told you!” He said pointing towards a sour Olly. I patted his back in comfort before speaking.

“Sorry mate, you know I would rate any team before Man U.” I told him chuckling. He just pouted.

“If Louis were here he’d side with me!” He said stubbornly. Liam and I just started laughing at him, a bit too loud earning another stern look from Mrs Fulton.

After a few more minutes the class was over and we filed out the classroom. I frowned when I realised it was still raining so we made our way back to the lunch hall. Just as we were about to enter I saw Louis talking with Tom. I didn’t realise how desperate I wanted to be engulfed in his warm embrace and to feel his soft lips against mine until this moment. I quickly told Liam and Olly I needed to go to the bathroom before heading left in that direction. I fumbled with my phone trying to get it out of my pocket. Once I had it out, I unlocked the phone and sent a text.

 

**_To Louis:_ **

_Meet me in the bathroom now. It’s urgent. X_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced Harry! What did you think of him?  
> I also decided to use the chapter as a way to map out the friendships between Niall and Liam and Niall and Olly. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Next chapter will still be in Niall's POV, I might change to harry's point of few in the chapter after that! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Much love,  
> Bek x
> 
> P.S let me know if they are any mistakes or whatever. This is unedited and has not been beta'd.


	4. Chapter 3: Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have been since I last posted and only got back on Sunday! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The bathrooms near the lunch room were usually deserted as they are the worst bathrooms in the school. Even though today everyone had to be inside because of the rain, there were newer bathrooms inside the lunchroom that saw the most traffic. I hope Liam and Olly didn’t realise the direction I was going in and think it weird that I would go to these bathrooms instead of the new ones. But I couldn’t dwell on that now. As I paced up and down the bathroom I checked my phone to see that 5 minutes had already passed from when I sent that message to Louis.

For some reason, it was more of a struggle today to resist the urge to pull Louis flush against my body and kiss him senseless. I started to think that maybe Louis hadn’t got my message, as I had not received a reply from him. I reasoned with myself that I could only wait another 5 minutes for Louis and if he didn’t show I would have to go back. If Liam and Olly did notice which toilets I went to, they could get suspicious if I was any longer. Unfortunately for me, that would mean I would have to try and keep the urges surrounding Louis under control.

My ears perked up when a loud creak came from the door, as it swung open. I couldn’t see whom it was as there was a metre long wall blocking the view of the door, but I could hear the sound of the person’s shoes scuffling along the floor. My eyes were fixated on the point where the person would be revealed. I sighed in relief when I saw brown, feathery hair before I was pulled against a strong body, arms snaking around my waist to gently press our bodies impossibly closer. Louis began to pepper kisses along my neck before lifting is face up so I could look into his sparkling eyes.

“So, what’s so urgent that you wanted to meet me in these disgusting bathrooms?” Louis asked with a confident grin on this face. I went to reply when I felt familiar soft lips placed on top of mine in a sweet, long kiss. When Louis pulled away I knew I had a goofy grin plastered on my face.

“That.” I finally say as I lean back in to capture his lips in mine. I reach my hand around and run it through his soft hair and deepen the kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Before I could register that I was even being pushed backwards, my back was pressed against the cold, hard surface of the wall, our kiss becoming hungrier. Louis body pushed me further against the wall, his hands slowly roaming south from my chest, sending shivers down my spine. His hands stopped just as they reached the top of my jeans. Louis abruptly pulled his lips away from mine. I opened my eyes to see him staring intensely at me. My felt my face starts to heat up under his unfaltering gaze. His hand begins to move again, this time with swift, confident motions. My eyes fall shut and a let out a sinful moan when his palm firmly glides over the growing bulge in my pants.

Before we could go any further, we heard a loud creak causing us to jump a part; someone else had entered the bathroom. Thankfully, we were behind the wall that blocks the door. As we heard the click of shoes against the floors tiles we quickly straightened ourselves up. I hear the distinctive laugh of Louis and barely register him saying something along the lines of ‘oh, Niall you’re so funny’, before I realise he is trying to cover up how out of breath he is and I join in with his laughter. I turned around to see who made this quick change in him when I was greeted with a familiar smirk and curly brown hair. Of course, it had to be Harry Styles standing there, his raven-haired friend, Zayn Malik, standing behind him with the same smirk on his face.

“What are you staring at, Styles?” I heard Louis hiss. I didn’t realise that Harry’s gaze was fixated on me until he looked over my shoulder toward Louis.

“Trying to understand why you and Blondie are in these bathrooms and not the main ones in the lunchroom.” Harry replied, his eyes drifting back over to me. “I don’t think it is really any of your business.” Louis told him flatly.

“Oh?” Harry mused, stepping toward Louis. “But I think it is, we don’t usually see jocks, like you, in this bathroom, unless they are after something from us. Did you want something from us, Lou-Bear?” Harry finished with a breathless chuckle. Louis’ scowl deepened. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why was Harry calling Lou, Lou-bear? Ever since I moved here he and Harry have never had a civil conversation with each other. I shook the thoughts out of my head when I heard Louis’ voice again.

“Don’t call me that, Styles.” He says through gritted teeth. “And no, we don’t, nor will we ever need anything from you.” I couldn’t see Harry’s face now, but I could assume that his annoying smirk was a feature on his face.

I turned my head away from Louis and Harry, to be meet by a tall figure with tanned skin. I had completely forgot that Zayn Malik was in the bathroom with us; he was watching Louis and Harry interact with a slightly amused look on his face. I did not know much about him, besides the fact that he was always with Harry. I guess this is why most of the girls at our school fancied Zayn. He was an attractive man, but he was very mysterious which made everyone want to get to know him more. But as I said before, he was very reserved and aside from Harry, I don’t know if he actually had many friends, or if he wanted them. My thoughts were interrupted when Louis wrapped his slender fingers around my wrist and leading me out of the bathroom. The last thing I saw before the door swung shut was two smirks following us. Seriously, did they not have any other facial expressions? Louis stopped dragging me behind him once we were almost to the lunchroom. Before stepping inside he let out a huff and turned to me.

“That was such a reckless thing for us to do, Ni.” He started, still a bit flustered from our encounter with the other two boys. “We are so lucky that Styles and Malik didn’t see anything, but I think Harry suspects we were doing something far from innocence, although, he would never be able to prove it.”

I sighed. “I’m sorry Lou.” Suddenly feeling terrible for creating this whole situation just because I couldn't control my urges. I looked around to see the halls were empty before continuing. “You just looked so amazing today that I couldn’t resist.”

“No, don’t apologise. I wanted it as much as you. We just need to be more cautious next time.”

I raised an eyebrow up at his comment. “Next time?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but it was pretty exhilarating knowing we could be caught.” Louis confessed with a slight chuckle. “However, when we were almost caught the excitement did turn into panic. But, I am pretty sure this won’t be the only time we can’t wait until we are in a more private setting.” He waggles his eyebrows at me, which caused me to blush.

We were silent for a moment before Louis began speaking again. “We should probably come up with a story as to why we were both in the bathroom for 25 minutes that won’t raise suspicion.”

“Well, we could just tell them the truth.” I reply. When I see the baffled looked Louis is giving me I quickly add. “I mean, we tell them that Zayn and Harry were bothering us, trying to get a rise from us about being stupid jocks, or something like that.” Louis pondered my suggestion for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“That sounds extremely plausible.” Louis smiled. “And here I thought you were just a stupid jock with a pretty face.” He quipped.

“Well, one of us has to be smart. If we were both stupid jocks this would never work.” Louis just pouted at my comment. “Aw, don’t be upset. I was only joking.” I told him before giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Come on, we need get into the lunchroom, I’m starving!” He chuckled at me before nodding, walking into the lunchroom. We didn’t even bother going over to the guys, going straight to get food. As soon as we did reach the table Liam and Olly were started to questions us, with other listening in.

“What took you so long?” Liam asked

“Yeah, I never knew it took almost half an hour to go to the bathroom” Olly added. Louis and I just looked at each other before he answered them.

“Well, as you know, I went to find Niall to tell him something. Thank god I did too.” Louis said pointedly. “He ran into Styles. He was giving him a hard time about being a jock.”

“That guy thinks he is so much better than everyone. He is probably just jealous that you are great at football.” Liam told me with a scowl on his face before sniggering. “Lou, remember when he was on our football team?” Louis nodded. “He was horrible. Never able to keep his balance… He lost us a grand final once because he scored an own goal. After that year he didn’t return.”

“Wait, he used to play in a team with you?” I asked shocked. I honestly couldn’t picture Harry playing football. Although, it was probably easy to overlook because of what Liam said about him being an awful player. “Oh my gosh!” I exclaim, suddenly piecing together the information. “Is that why he called you Lou-Bear? Where you friends with him?” I looked at Louis and Liam, wide-eyed. Olly must not have known this history with Harry either as he was looking just a gob-smacked as I was.

After a long pause, Louis then answered me. “Unfortunately, the answer is yes to everything you just asked. But, that is all ancient history now.” With that statement, I knew Louis was done talking about the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Next chapter will be up *fingers crossed* by Friday.  
> Comment and give this story a kudos so I know you're all enjoying it :)
> 
> Much love,  
> Bek x


	5. Chapter 4: Harry

It was surprising to see find the school’s football captain and his blonde, Irish teammate in this bathroom because the jocks, and most other students, do not use this bathroom. The encounter was quite interesting though, the blonde boy, whose name I cannot remember, had swollen, red lips and his blue eyes were almost turned black as his pupils were extremely dilated. Both he, and Louis, were out of breath, which made me curious as to what they were doing before we entered. I did hear laughter when I first entered the bathroom, so that could explain their breathing, but it definitely does not explain the the slightly swollen lips of the Irish boy. 

As soon as they walked out the door I looked over to Zayn, and asked.

“What do you think they were in here for?”

He shrugged his shoulders at me, “I honestly don’t care.” He replied getting out his cigarette packet and lighter from his jacket pocket and lighting up. My face screwed up a bit at the smell when he blew out the first bit of smoke. Most people would assume I smoke, but I don’t. I did try it once but it made me feel sick. Zayn glanced over to me and saw my expression and let out a little chuckle.

“You know, you’d think you’d be used to the smell by now, we’ve been friends for long enough.”

“Yeah, and you should be used to the fact that I don’t like breathing in that toxic stuff you so happily suck into your lungs.” Zayn just laughs. 

“Yet you still come with me”

“Well, you are the only friend I have at this stupid school.” I say in a matter-of-fact tone. Ever since we started at this school, it’s just been us. We had gone to different primary schools and just clicked when we met. I used to have more friends than what I do now, but I realised soon that they weren’t really my friends at all.  
We were silent after that. It was not an uncomfortable silence; Zayn and I had always had very short conversations, we mainly enjoyed each other’s company. Zayn leant against the wall, slowly breathing out smoke into the bathroom. I was sitting on the basin, close to the window so I had some respite from the cloud that Zayn had created. As I gazed outside my eyes trailed over the different parts of the school, finally landing of the football field. This takes my thoughts back to the captain and his little friend.

I’m not sure why, but I'm quite intrigued by the Blonde, Irish boy. Even though he has been at this school for a few years now, I never had much interest, especially since he had become friends with Louis and Liam. Today was different, and it probably started in our psychology class this morning. I had caught him staring intently at me, like he was trying to figure out a solution to some extensive problem. When he realised that I was watching him he seemed to be shocked. I saw his cheeks tint with red before he snapped his head away from my direction. That was quite amusing, but I couldn’t help but be confused. Why was he looking at me like that? 

Then, when Zayn and I had walked into the bathroom during this lunch period. Louis would never want to be caught in these bathrooms, especially when there is a chance I could be in them. The thing that bugged me the most is that I could not even remember the other boys name. I must have been around at some point when someone spoke his name. Then again, I don't really pay attention to others and their conversations, nor do I usually care about knowing anything to do with the football team. 

Zayn waving his hand in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts. I must have completely zoned out because he looked annoyed, as though he must have tried getting my attention for a while. He crossed his arms and put all his weight on his left leg, now with an inquisitive look on his face.

“Mate, what were you thinking about?” He questioned. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes. I thought you might have been having a stroke!” He said a bit dramatically. I just shook my head at him.

“Just thinking about the Irish kid.”

“Well, I’d love to delve into that matter, but the end of lunch bell rand 5 minutes ago, so we are going to be late to Sociology.” 

“Guess we won’t get any awards for most punctual.” I joked. “We should get going though, Mr Tomms won’t be too happy about us being late… again.” 

“I think he expects it by now.” 

* ~ *

As we predicted, Mr Tomms was not happy about our late arrival, but we didn’t get in trouble. He just asked us to take our seats. As Zayn and I made our way to the back of the classroom my eyes instantly spotted blonde hair. It was the same boy that I kept having interactions with and his blue eyes were locked on me in a curious stare. I was surprised to see him, I didn’t realise he was in this class as well. I then glanced beside the boy and saw another pair of blue eyes glaring at me. It doesn’t surprise me that he is glaring at me, it seems to be the only thing he does these days, well at least where I am concerned. Soon both their stares dropped from mine. I saw as the Irish boy looked back to Louis and smile at him. Louis’ eyes instantly softened. 

I hardly played attention throughout the lesson. I was fixated on the exchanges between Louis and his friend. They seemed to be quite studious, but every so often they would glance at each other with a look in their eyes. I’m not sure what emotion they were trying to convey to each other but it was very intense, like they knew something that everyone else didn’t. Which was entirely plausible for two friends to know things about each other, but it seemed different. A few times I thought I could see Louis stroking the Blonde boys hand.

It really frustrating that I couldn’t remember his name, I was always late for class so I was never able to hear it when the teacher called the roll, maybe I should try and be early to the classes that we share. I don’t know how successful that plan will be. I tried coming up with a back up in case I’m not on time to our classes. I could always ask Zayn, but I think he was already suspicious of why I was thinking about the boy so much. We do have psychology together tomorrow, I am pretty sure he doesn’t have any of his friends in that class, I could always talk to him when it ends. The only problem is that I have never spoken to him before, so it might be weird if I suddenly try to talk to him. It’s worth a shot, but only if I can’t get to class on time. Once I decided upon my course of action I decided I should probably do some work in the time that is left, otherwise I will have more work to do at home. 

About 20 minutes later, the last bell of the day rung and we were free to leave this place. As Zayn and I walked out of the school we had many eyes trailed on us. Either people looked intimidated or intrigued by us. I guess this was because most of the school’s population didn’t know anything about us. This amused me greatly as I didn’t think there was anything interesting or intimidating about us. I guess there have been a few instances where we have been in trouble at school for pulling pranks, or getting into small scuffles with some of the jocks, which was most often started by them. I quickly noted how I had never seen the Irish boy around when these were taking place, but I’m sure he got a biased account of the events from someone on his football team. 

Just as I began to think about the Blonde boy again, I see him walking up ahead of us with Louis by his side. By this time we were a few streets away from the school, I hardly realised how far we had travelled since I was in my own thoughts, which is not unusual for me. I don’t think they knew we were walking in the same direction as them as they were walking particularly close, with Louis’ arm slung over his friends shoulder and the other boy had is arm securely around his waist. They almost looked like they were a couple. I looked over to Zayn quickly and saw he was watching their movements as well. They turned down the next street, most likely heading to one of their houses. As we reached the street they turned down we both glanced down it. We couldn’t see them, most likely they had gone into one of the houses, or seeing as the street curved they could have gone beyond our sight. 

“Well that was weird” I hear Zayn suddenly say. I only nodded in agreement. 

Soon we reached Zayn’s house, he gave me a quick hug and waved before entering his house. As I continued the rest of the way home, I thought about school tomorrow. I definitely wanted to find out what was going on between Louis and the Irish boy. It might be nothing; they could just be really close best friends. Nonetheless, I could tell tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys enjoy the chapter? IT WAS HARRY POV!! Did you enjoy that?
> 
> Also, sorry about the late update, they never really go according to plan. Hopefully things will start to heat up now! I really hope you are enjoying the story and not getting bored. Remember to comment to let me know what you guys think! I'd really appreciate any feedback! 
> 
> Well, until next time...  
> Bek  
> x


	6. Chapter 5: Harry

I woke up this morning with a determination not to be late. I was actually making pretty good time, until I got to Zayn’s house. As per usual, he was running late. I contemplated going on without him, but I knew that would put him in a sour mood, so I decided to wait. After 10 minutes he came striding out the front door. I jumped up and started a quick pace so we could get to school sooner.

“What’s got you rushing this morning?” Zayn asked me, eyebrow quirked at me in amusement. I didn’t’ want to tell him the real reason as he might spoil my plan, so I decided on something else.

“I don’t want a repeat of yesterday. Having to miss the whole of first break makes school so much more exhausting.” I told him, my lips tugging upward into a smug smile before continuing. “Besides, I know you missed me.”

“Ha! You wish. I was quite happy to be by myself.” I knew that was true, as much as Zayn liked my company, he was very solitary. I glanced down at my watch to see that there was 5 minutes until the bell and we were still about 10 minutes away from the school. When I saw that I started to move my legs even faster, without breaking out into a run.

By the time we reached the school the front yard was deserted, meaning the bell had rung and we were late. I let out a sigh. I was slightly puffing so decided to slow my pace down and try to get my breathing back to normal before I entered the classroom. Whilst we were walking down the halls there were a few other people left making their way to their class. This calmed me somewhat, knowing that I wouldn’t be as late as I was yesterday morning. Soon we were at my classroom, Zayn still had a few more halls to walk down before he arrived at his classroom. I gave him a wave and took the handle of my classroom door, pushing it forward and entering.

“Harry Styles…” I was about to groan, thinking that Mr Henderson was again angry at my late arrival. As a looked over to him to counter his remarks to see that his head was staring down at his desk, marking of attendance on the class roll in front of him.

“Here!” I accidentally shout. Mr Henderson’s head snapped up from his desk and looked over to me.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise, Mr Styles.” He said in his usual drawl. “You’re on time… almost. Go and take your seat.”

I turned to the rest of the class to see some shocked faces staring up at me. One of them was the Irish boy; I smirked before sending him a wink, to which he responded by quickly dropping his eyes back to the desk. I walked to the back of the room and sit down at my desk. As I unpack my bag I notice that Mr Henderson just called the last person on the roll and stood up to start the lesson. I suddenly realised that I had missed Mr Henderson call out the Blonde’s name. That means I’d have to go and speak to him. I was dreading this as we have never talked before and the only time I can remember us interacting was in the bathroom yesterday. I decided to push all thoughts of the Blonde out of my head and focus on the lesson.

After a long lesson on self-verification theory, our psychology class was over. I packed up my belongings quickly. My eyes were fixed on the Irish boy. His movements were more languid so I knew I would most likely be able to catch him when he decided to leave. As he stood up and headed towards the classroom, I did the same. Even though I was further away from the door, my strides were longer than his so we met at the door. His head was down, causing him to collide against my body. Stumbling back a bit he looked up and jumped back a bit with a startled expression on his face. He quickly composed himself before offering an apology.

“Sorry.” He muttered, looking down to the ground again. I smirked at his obvious shyness before replying.

“It’s alright.” I told him with a low chuckle. “You should keep your head up though.” He blushed a bit when I said that, but he still didn’t look up. I walked out of the classroom first, with Niall following behind me. The hall seemed to only have a few students in it, probably navigating their way outside for first break. I remembered the reason I was here, his name.

“Uh, so…” I started a bit nervous. We stopped walking as he tipped his face up towards mine as though giving me permission to continue. “I don’t think I’ve actually had a conversation with you before, I’m Harry Styles.” His face washed over with confusion, but he didn’t look away. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

“Niall.” He stated simply. I smiled to myself before he continued. “Horan.” He gave me a small smile. Niall, I played with the name in my head, how could I not remember a name like that? It was quite different, but a simplistically beautiful name. There was a long silence before I tried to strike up conversation again.

“I guess we haven’t had much opportunity to talk, with Tomlinson always guarding you like he owns you.” I tell him, without really thinking what I was saying. I watched as his face fell into a frown.

“Louis, doesn’t own me. I am very much capable of starting conversation with people I actually want to talk to. So, if we haven’t talked it’s because I didn’t think you were worth the time.” He spoke harshly. I was taken aback by his mildly insulting words. My mood turned a little sour then before I bit back my defence.

“I bet you only think that because precious little Louis has told you endless stories about me.”

“He barely even notices your existence, except when you are being an absolute twat.” He spat back. “And I agree with him… No wonder he never mentioned his friendship with you, you’re an absolute arse.” My eye narrowed at him after that remark, clearly Louis hadn’t told him anything about our old friendship.

“You know nothing about that.” I growl at him, my hand rose up and shoved his shoulder back. He lost his balance and stumbled into the lockers behind him. I strode forward, bringing both my hands up to his shoulders pressing him firmly against the lockers. I am staring straight into is blue eyes, awash with fear.

My hold against him slackens as I continue to gaze into his eyes. I open my mouth to apologise to him, but I am cut off from saying anything when I feel a great force collide with my side, knocking me away from Niall and to the ground. Before I can look up, my ears are immediately flooded with a loud voice.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, STYLES?” I snap my head to glare at Louis, before scrambling to my feet quickly and towering over him.

“I was having a little chat with Niall.” I reply, looking over to Niall who seems to be in shock by what is transpiring. I look back to Louis and smirk at him. “I didn’t realise I needed permission from you to do so.” Louis snarled at me before responding.

“Well, I guess it’s not surprising that you forcibly hold someone against a wall to have a conversation with them.” Louis paused, giving me an even filthier look before muttering. “You really are so pathetic.” Before Louis could register what I was about to do, my fist connected with the side of his face in response to his final comment. This scene was so painstakingly familiar, but I had no time to dwell on past memories as I felt Niall push passed me and bent down to comfort Louis who was now on the ground. In no time at all Niall had Louis on his feet whispering in his ear.

I frowned as I watched them walk back down the hall. Niall’s hand was securely placed around Louis’ waist and he had him pulled tightly into his side as he kept whispering in his ear. As they went to turn the corner I saw Niall’s gaze turn back to me with narrowed eyes before disappearing. I stood there frozen by the events that had just taken place. After a while of standing motionless I turned around and slowly strode down the hall. I ran my hands through my hair as a whole wave of feelings ran through me. That was a complete disaster. Niall and I weren’t even talking for a long time before the conversation turned sour. It was when I brought up something about Louis. I mentally slapped myself, of course he wouldn’t like me talking about Louis in a negative light, unlike me, he was friends with Louis.

I soon reached the bathrooms that Zayn and I would frequent as a refuge from the rest of the school’s population. As I entered the bell rang signalling the end of break. I groaned, knowing I had P.E with Niall and Liam. I definitely didn’t want to see either of them, knowing that Niall and Louis would have definitely told Liam what had transpired in the hallway. I decided to stay in this bathroom until my next class. I texted Zayn telling him I was skipping class and to come to the usual spot if art started to bore him. I knew it was unlikely Zayn would ever miss out on art. It was definitely his favourite class, and for good reason to, he was an amazing artist.

I hoisted myself up onto the basin and looked out the window, I could see a group of boys and girls walking to the field outside. Knowing this was my class and that Niall was there, my thoughts floated back to what happened earlier. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I don’t know why he keeps infiltrating my thoughts, but I suddenly had the feeling I needed to apologise to him. Even though he also said some things to me that hurt, I was the one who decided to get physical and push him against the lockers. I decided that I would try and find Niall after school and try to talk to him so I could apologise.

*

The rest of the day seemed to creep by as I waited for it to end so I could talk to Niall. When the bell rang I went to find him. This seemed a more difficult task than I thought. I didn’t know what class he had or where his locker is. The only thing I knew about him is that he walked home, the same direction I do. My only option seemed to be to wait for him near the path that would start the journey home.  
I waited for 15 minutes without any sign of him; surprisingly the school was pretty much deserted. I was about to give up and go home when through my periphery, I saw someone with blonde hair running through the car park. I whipped my head around to fully face the boy running. My shoulders quickly slumped when I realised it was just one of the stupid football players running to the fields with his gear bag slung over his shoulder.

I realised that I was not going to see Niall anytime soon so I decided to start walking home. I trailed along the path slowly, scuffing my shoes on the path thinking about where Niall could have been… Maybe he had a free period and went home after the PE lesson, or he could have been doing some extra-curricular activity. That’s when it hit me; Niall must have had football practice today! I was almost home when I started to contemplate whether I should continue walking home or turn around and wait for Niall to finish practice. I slid my phone from my pocket to look at the time. It was 3:30 now meaning that football practice would finish in 45 minutes. It would take me at least 15 minutes to stroll back and then I would have to wait for half an hour for them to finish.

I turned around and started heading back to the school. I was confused why I cared so much about apologising to this small blonde footballer, but I just couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that I needed to do this. Soon enough, I arrived back at the school; standing near the front gates I wondered where I should go to next. The most logical thing would be to go to the football field, but I didn’t really feel like being seen by the entire football team, who no doubt already knew about the incident. The closest I could probably get was the football shed as you couldn’t see it from the field.

I killed time by playing around on my phone. I knew that the practice had finished when I started hearing voices getting closer. I moved around into an alcove so the other boys wouldn’t see me. As they filed into the shed to change and shower, I started to think through how I would get to Niall and what I would say to get him to listen to me. After a while some boys started to leave and head home. I kept watch for the small blonde boy, but never saw him exit. After about 5 minutes of the last boy leaving I thought I must have missed him and decided to head home myself.

That’s when I heard it… a quiet whimper. I turned my head to the direction of the noise, which was coming from the shed. I heard it again, this time a little louder. I was thinking that someone might have been hurt and since no body else was around decided to investigate. As I stepped through the open door way I heard small gasps. I froze then as I heard a quiet moan of “Niall”. So… I didn’t miss the boy after all; he was just preoccupied with somebody. I walked forward again, making sure my steps were quiet. I was intrigued to see whom Niall was with. I slowly poked my head around the wall and what I saw shocked me. There standing in front of Niall was a boy with feathery brown hair. The next thing I noticed was that his shorts and briefs were bunched around his knees. I couldn’t stop myself from letting out a small gasp and whipping my head back around. My gasp was lost with all the small noises the other two boys were making. I peered around again to fully take in the situation, Niall had is head tilted against the wall, eyes closed with his mouth hanging open slightly. The boy in front of him blocking his body, though with his arm moving up and down it was obvious what was happening. I hid back behind the wall trying to figure out who the other boy was, the hair was similar to Louis but I know it couldn't have been him. I decided I should probably leave when I heard Niall moan again, this time a name followed, "L-Louis". I stilled, I was shocked, it couldn't be... Not after what happened.

I stood there for a moment, then a sinister thought then came into my mind. I pulled my phone from its pocket and opened up the camera app. I made sure it was silent before leaning around the corner again and snapping a few photos of the boys in the compromising position. I decided that I should leave, as I went to move towards the exit, my legs got caught up in each other and a tripped over. The noise echoed throughout the shed. I quickly scrabbled to get up so that the other boys wouldn’t catch me. Instead of going towards the car park, where I would have been spotted if the boys came out after me, I went in the direction of the football field. Once I was covered by the stands I quickly walked to the farthest end of the field, near the fence. I hopped over, almost ripping my jeans on the jagged wired, landing on my feet I walked onto the dirt path that would lead me back home.

I didn’t know what I would do with the pictures yet, but I knew it would be something good. Something that would make Louis pay for what he did to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!  
> Did you like it? It is a bit longer than the others to make up for the incredibly long time it took for me to upload this. I am REALLY sorry about that by the way, university started again for me and I just haven't really had time to write. I am on mid-sem break now so hopefully I can get some more chapters out for you, but I can't promise anything as I do have an insanely large work load! 
> 
> Leave me comments about you liked and didn't like about this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Niall

I was nervous to step onto school grounds today. Yesterday was horrible. It first started with Harry and his stupid antics then ended with someone spotting Louis and I in the football shed. Well, at least we think someone spotted us after the noise we heard. It definitely sounded as though someone had fallen over. They must have been quick or knew of a good hiding place, because when Louis and I reached the outside of the shed we couldn't see anyone nearby. Louis and I were up quite late trying to work out who it could have been, or if they would tell everyone when we were in school tomorrow. I was extremely anxious about it, but Louis was incredibly sweet about the whole thing, trying to reassure me that everything would be ok, even though he was probably nervous too.

On top of my already heightened nerves, I didn't want another run in with Harry today. I'm sure he would love to taunt Louis or myself once word got around. My mind lingers on Harry as I think about the interaction we had yesterday. I don't understand why he has suddenly taken an interest in me. I had been attending this school for about a year and he hasn't approached me once in that time. Now, he is introducing himself and getting aggressive with me? I have never really had a problem with Harry, aside from the fact that he is extremely smug and acts like he is above everyone at this school, oh, and that goddamn smirk that never seems to leave his face.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called. Dread fills me as I think about yesterday and the fact this could be in relation to that incident. I look up to see where the shout came from to see Liam walking towards me, I really hope this is nothing to do with yesterday, but if Liam was the one to have seen us, would he have waited this long to talk to me about it? My mind stops running when I hear him start to speak again.

"Hey mate, you ready for basketball this morning?" I let out a small breath of relief when I hear his question.  
  
"Yeah, I am, not as good at it as I am football though." I reply with a chuckle.  
  
"That's ok, I will still pick you if I get called to captain again." He gives me a slight nudge. "Let's head over to the court now. I nod, looking around as we walk over to the courts. No one seems to be paying me any more attention than usual, which makes me feel much more at ease. Just as a start to relax I feel a hand grip my shoulder, I freeze before being pulled into a firm body. I look up to see the Louis smiling at me and I can't help but reciprocate.

"Hi! How's my favourite Leprechaun?" I laugh at the pet name.

"Pretty good, Tommo." His smile widens, looking over to Liam and dropping his hand from my shoulder before we continue to walk over to the court.

"What about you Payno?" 

"Can't complain mate, not with P.E first thing in the morning." Louis' face drops at that probably annoyed about the fact that he was not in the same class as us for P.E.

"While I have the misfortune of not being in the same class as you and Niall, at least I don't have to be in a P.E class with him." Nodding over to someone. I turn my head slightly to see he was referring to Harry. I furrow my eyebrows at that, after Louis had mentioned he was friends with Harry before I moved here. I was confused to why they seemed to despise each other so much. I shrug off the thought and turn back to Louis when I hear the bell ring knowing that he will be heading off to English.

"Catch ya later lads." He calls out, grabbing my hand quickly and giving it a subtle squeeze before heading towards the school building. Liam doesn't seem to notice, already making his way over to our teacher, Mr Brooks. I turn back around to follow him over when I happen to glance at Harry and see him giving me a curious stare. Before I have any time to dwell on that, our teacher calls us in to pick teams.

Liam was named captain, along with another guy called Mark. As promised I was Liam's first pick for his team. Unsurprisingly, Harry was picked last by an annoyed Mark. No one really wanted Harry on their team because they knew how uncoordinated he was when it came to sport, although his long legs may provide his team with an added advantage for basketball, but only if his legs don't get tangled up.

Half way through our game we were up 28-20. We are at half time and our teacher is giving us some tips and getting us to run a few drills before we started on the second half. I'm not really sure what the positions are in basketball, I was just running up and down the court, following the direction of the ball. I steal the ball from one of the players on the other team and head in the direction of our hoop. I remember to bounce the ball close to my body so it doesn't slip away from my hand. It only takes me a couple of strides to be in range of the hoop. Out of the corner of my eye I can see someone coming towards me so I try to shield the ball with my body. As I am turning, the person trips over my outstretched leg and before I can react there is a hand on my arm and I subsequently get pulled down to the ground in a mess of limbs.

I hear a small 'oof' as my full weight lands on top of the other person. I see a mess of brown curls as I lift my head up off the person I fell on. My eyes travel across to their face and I jolt as soon as I realise who it is. In a scramble to get up I accidentally elbow Harry in the stomach, which results in his head knocking against mine at a brutal speed. We both groan at the painful contact and I unintentionally drop my full weight on Harry again. My mind is running frantic and all I want to do is get off Harry, which is seemingly the most impossible task right now. I pick my head up again, and immediately freeze when my cheek brushes against Harry's. Our eyes lock onto one another and time seems to stand still. His wide green eyes hold no malice in them and I wonder if he was always self-centred. I jolt out of my thoughts when I feel Harry's boy squirming under mine, obviously wanting to get up. As I go to push myself up I feel Harry's hips slightly buck up, causing his crotch to press against mine. His eyes go even wider with shock and before I can fully react strong hands are pushing me away, causing me to tumble off his body onto the ground beside him.

"What the hell, Styles!" Liam yells from above me. I had forgotten that we were in the middle of our sports class. I look up to see all our classmates surrounding us.

"He wasn't getting off me and was slowly cutting off my air supply." Harry spits back as he gets up from the ground.

"You were the one who took him out in the first place, we are playing Basketball not fucking Rugby!"

"Oh sod off, Payne. I know its Basketball!" Harry counters with his voice slightly raised. "He was the one who stuck his leg out and tripped me up and fucking winded me with his body falling on top of mine." Liam just rolls his eyes and helps pull me up from the ground.

"Yeah, and I bet you loved every minute of it." He mumbles. I am slightly confused at what Liam means when I see him stumble back a bit, followed by Harry getting right up in Liam's space.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Payne." Harry all but growls. "Just because I am gay, does NOT mean I fancy every single bloke in this school. Ok?" I gasp at Harry's sudden confession and look around our classmates to see that none of them are surprised. I look back at Liam who is about to say something when Mr Brooks pushes them away from one another.

"Alright you two; knock it off, let's get back to the game." His stern voice echoes around the court. "I'm also giving a penalty against Harry. So, Niall, you get to have two shots for the penalty.

 

*

  
Usually during Sociology I am either focused on the lesson or Louis is distracting me. Today is different. Today I found out that Harry Styles was gay. Today I found out that one of my best friends may have a problem with my sexual orientation. I would have talked to Louis about my concerns, but it involved Harry, and after our multiple run ins this week I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. I am not overly concerned about Harry, but more about the way Liam seemed so disgusted about the position we were in when we knocked each other over. I wonder if that is part of the reason that Liam despises Harry, or if it was simply the fact that he and Louis didn't like anything about him. If it is the former, is that why Louis doesn't want to come out to Liam and the rest of the school? I always thought Liam was the most understanding and accepting person I knew, but this proves that I could be wrong. We have never really discussed the topic of same-sex relationships, as I have never really felt the need to comment on it... Love is love, there are no boundaries and people's preferences shouldn't be an opinion.

I don't know what I would do if Liam were to find out and then treat me the way he now treats Harry. I know I am friends' with Liam, but from what I heard the other day, he used to be friends with Harry as well. I could always try to talk to Harry about it. Ask him the reason why they stopped being friends. I shake my head slightly at that thought, how ridiculous. The one conversation I have had with Harry by myself turned out to be horrible. I could hardly imagine sitting down with him and asking about his past with Louis and Liam like we were great friends. I doubt he would even want to.

As I am thinking about all this, I notice Mr Tomms has stopped talking and I tilt my head up to the front of the class to see a small scowl on his face. I realise that it is directed toward me as Mr Tomms begins to speak to me. 

"Niall, are you going to answer my question or continue to star blankly into space?" He asks me.

I internally groan before answering, how did I get so inside my own head that I didn't even realise I was asked a question? "Sorry, I didn't understand the question sir. Could you repeat it again?" That was a good save I think to myself, hopefully the question wasn't something totally obvious otherwise I would be even more embarrassed. 

"Ok, I will repeat it again. Why does Goffman refer to people as actors in social interaction?" He says with an unamused expression.

"Oh, um..." I stutter as I begin to formulate the answer in my head. It wasn't a totally easy question, but something that shouldn't have needed repeating. "From my understanding Goffman refers to people as actors because during social interaction there are certain roles people have to play in order to make a good impression or to ensure that we are following social rules." I let out a breath when I finished as I thank myself for remembering what I had read about Goffman, even though I had so much going on in my mind regarding Harry and Liam and the mystery person who saw Louis and I yesterday.

"Yes, a simplistic explanation, but correct." Mr Tomms replies with a slightly impressed expression. "But, Niall, please pay more attention in class."

With that Mr Tomms turns back to face the middle of the class and I sigh in relief. I hear a quiet laugh from behind me and I turn around to see who it was, of course, it was Harry. He is looking directly at me and I feel myself blush when our eyes meet and he gives me a small wink and a knowing smirk. I stare back at him blankly. He obviously can't have known what I was thinking about before Mr Tomms interrupted my thoughts. Harry then picks up his pen and casts his eyes back to his book before writing something down. I turn back around to the front of the class and slightly turn toward Louis, who is also busy writing, before looking up to me and giving me a gentle smile. I smile back at him as he whispers for me to start writing as well, gesturing toward the front of the class. Mr Tomms has summary points on the board. I quickly pick up my pen and start to write it all down. All thoughts of Harry leaving my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the incredibly long wait, I have had so much personal stuff going on in my life that I have not had much time to write. I was determined to complete this chapter and also a few chapters ahead so I don't have to be scrambling to write in the future. I hope you enjoy it and I will update again soon.  
> ALSO, it might be good for some reader to re-read the first few chapters as I have changed some details regarding locations and dress etc. Don't feel obligated to though.  
> Anyway, enough from me, hope you enjoyed the chapter <3 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> 


End file.
